


Luck Will Leave You Cursed

by ShowMeAHero



Series: Hold On [20]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Established Relationship, M/M, No Dialogue, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2070537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“But luck will leave you cursed, it is a faithless friend, and in the end, when life has got you down, you've got someone here that you can wrap your arms around.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luck Will Leave You Cursed

Merlin took his time. He sat there, in the dirt and sand and clumps of weeds, for more time than he would ever confess to having spent. He cursed himself, and Arthur, and every circumstance that led to him clutching Arthur’s lifeless body at that exact moment. He counted himself lucky, most days before this one, because the events that had led to what he and Arthur had become were so odd and lucky that, some days, it seemed incredible that it had ever happened. He cursed their luck now.

Merlin wrapped his arms tighter around Arthur, even though Arthur could not hold him in kind. His skin already seemed like it had less color, his face already going slack. His eyes were closed, and Merlin thanked the stars for small mercies, because he could not handle seeing those eyes right now. Here, at the end of all things - he still had Arthur. Funny, because the end of all things was also Arthur’s fault. Funny in the way death was funny, anyways. Not funny in the way the dumb jokes Arthur used to tell were, or the way people used to tell them they acted way.

Merlin sobbed once more, shoving his face into Arthur’s limp blonde hair. Arthur didn’t move to hold him, to comfort him, and Merlin cursed the stars again, and tightened his hold.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Twitter at [@nicoIodeon](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
